gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions
New Directions is the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over. In season 1, Will Schuester created the New Directions. In order to keep the glee club active, they must place at regionals that year. They won at Sectionals, beating Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf. They lost at Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. However, they were given another year, thanks to their #1 rival Sue Sylvester. In season 2, they tied with Dalton Academy Warblers in first place at Sectionals. Members WillSeason2.jpg|'Will': Director.|link=Will RachelSeason2.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot".|link=Rachel FinnSeason2.jpg|'Finn': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot"|link=Finn MercedesSeason2.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Mercedes TinaSeason2.jpg|'Tina': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Tina ArtieSeason2.jpg|'Artie': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Artie QuinnSeason2.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Quinn SantanaSeason2.jpg|'Santana': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Santana BrittanySeason2.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in "Showmance".|link=Brittany PuckSeason2.jpg|'Puck': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Puck MikeSeason2.jpg|'Mike': Joins in "Preggers".|link=Mike 267px-Yjnhtbgrfvcedwxs.jpg|'Sam': Joins in "Duets".|link=Sam Evans Lauren Zizes2.jpg|' Lauren': Joins in "Special Education".|link=Lauren Zizes Image:Brad.png|'Brad': Piano Player. Former Members Lillianaddler.jpg|'Lillian': Former Director (in the past). 250px-Bryanryan.jpg|'Bryan': (In the past). Image:Sandy.jpg|'Sandy': Former Director (Pilot). Image:Hank.jpg|'Hank': Episode: Pilot. Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April': Episode: The Rhodes Not Taken. SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue': Former Co-Director (Throwdown). EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma': Former Director (Sectionals). Image:Jacob.jpg|'Jacob': Episode: Sectionals. Image:Jesse.jpg|'Jesse': Episodes: Hell-O to Dream On. Matt-Rutherford.jpg|'Matt': Episodes: Preggers to Journey. 438px-Dfasdfsdf.jpg|'Sunshine': Episode Audition. Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly': Former Director (The Substitute). KurtSeason2.jpg|'Kurt': Episodes: Pilot to Furt.|link=Kurt Known Songs New Directions by now has a long list of songs that they have sang as a group: Season One: Season Two: Auditions Almost every member of the club auditioned, although some of them didn't because they already proved their talent, like Puck, who was in Acafellas, Finn who sung in the showers and was heard by Will and Matt and Mike who danced in Single Ladies. But, Jesse didn't audition, he just joined.Lauren Zizes joined because of Puck. It is assumed that Artie auditioned, though it is not shown. *'Rachel': On My Own from Les Miserables. *'Mercedes': Respect by Aretha Franklin. *'Kurt': Mr. Cellophane from Chicago. *'Tina': I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry *'April' : Maybe This Time from Cabaret *'Quinn', Brittany and Santana: I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick *'Sunshine': Listen from Dreamgirls. *'Sam': Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. He never actually auditioned, but he did sing for the New Direction Boys. '' Setlist From The Sectionals And Regionals '''Sectionals, First Year:' : Planned: *"And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" by Jennifer Holliday. ''Solos by Mercedes. *"Proud Mary" by ''Tina Turner. Solos by Artie, Tina and Mercedes. *"Don't Stop Believin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel. : Performed: *"Don't Rain On My Parade" by Funny Girl. Solos by Rachel. *"You Can't Always Get What You Want" by The Rolling Stones. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes. *"Somebody to Love" by Queen. Solos by Rachel, Finn, Artie and Mercedes. Regionals, First Year: : Journey Medley *"Faithfully" by Journey. Solos by Finn and Rachel with New Directions. *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' " by Journey. Solos by Finn, Puck, Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions. *"Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. Solos by Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Artie and Mercedes. Sectionals, Second Year: *"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Solos by Sam and Quinn. *"Valerie" by The Zutons. Solos by Santana. Enemies Vocal Adrenaline New Direction's enemy has been Vocal Adrenaline since Pilot when they sang Rehab. The real tension didn't start until Hell-O, when Rachel started to go out with Jesse St. James, the lead of vocal adrenaline. Jesse then joined New Directions, in which everyone thought he was a spy.Also, Will made out with Shelby Corcoran, who was coach at time for Vocal Adrenaline (but now, she is a former coach of Vocal Adrenaline) in Hell-O. In Funk, Jesse switched back to Vocal Adrenaline, and they put New Directions in a funk by singing Another One Bites the Dust. New Directions got them back by singing Give Up the Funk. At Regionals, Vocal Adrenaline won. But later, Shelby Corcoran adopted New Direction member Quinn Fabray's baby, Beth Corcoran. Now, Shelby is no longer the coach. Instead, it is now run by Dustin Goolsby who took New Direction's newest star singer, Sunshine Corazon and transfered her. Sue Sylvester Sue has been a common enemy of New Directions since the Pilot where Will wanted the glee club to be demolished. She has several times tried to get rid of them. A few of these times included that she became a co-director of New Directions in Throwdown, where she divided them up. She also upset Quinn Fabray by kicking her off the Cheerios, leaving her with just Glee club. She leaked their setlist at Sectionals. In Funk, she let Vocal Adrenaline put New Directions in a Funk. However, during The Power of Madonna, she lets Kurt and Mercedes join the Cheerios. In Audition, she told Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine Corazon, a very talented student who joined New Directions, but then quit. During The Substitute, she developed a hatred towards New Direction member Mercedes Jones for demolishing her car. She also attempted to fire Will.Despite her hatred of New Directions, she actually saved them. She was a judge at Regionals, and when they were judging New Directions, she was defending New Directions. She voted for them as #1, but they came in last place. She saw them perform To Sir with love, and was seen crying. She gave them another year, but that was all the niceness we saw from her. Shannon Beiste Beiste hasn't really hated New Directions except in Audition. She was making fun of Will because of the last place finish at Regionals. In Never Been Kissed, she quits because of New Directions members, however, they bring her back with Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind, and she befriends New Directions. In A Very Glee Christmas, she gives Artie a re-walk. Dalton Academy Warblers In Season 2, The Warblers are New Directions main rival at Sectionals 2010. They are an acappella group from an all boys school. Kurt spies on them, and sees that they are really good. Kurt develops a friendship with their lead singer, Blaine, and they become good friends. He eventually transfers to Dalton and performs "Hey Soul Sister" with them at Sectionals. Unlike prior Glee Groups, there appears to be no actual dislike or rivalry between New Directions and the Warblers, as seen when the Warblers call Kurt out on spying, and then invite him for coffee in a friendly gesture. In Furt, Kurt switches to the Dalton Academy Warblers, causing the tension to become even deeper. But later, they both tie at Sectionals and thus move onto the regional competition. The Hipsters The Hipsters are a group of adults in high school. They are New Directions' competition for Sectionals 2010. They placed third overall. Bryan Ryan Bryan Ryan was an old friend of Will, and he talked to the glee club during Dream On about how they will never get far. He ended up almost getting rid of them, but later he started to like them, and then hated them again, and then didn't do anything to them. Jane Adams Academy and Haverbrook School for the Deaf Two other teams were at Sectionals 2009, and cheated off of New Directions. Emma defended them, and eventually New Directions won, having to make a new Setlist. Sandy Ryerson Sandy was the old coach of the Glee Club, and he teamed up with Sue in Preggers to get Rachel to quit New Directions. This worked, but Rachel returned. He befriends Will, and helps New Directions win the battle in Funk. Terri Schuester Terri hasn't been so much about the Glee Club. In Throwdown she encourages Will to get in the gutter to win the battle between Sue and him. In Mattress, she blames her fake pregnancy on the Glee Club. In Funk, She helps members like Puck and Finn. Football Players The Football players normally pick on the glee kids. In Mattress, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams threaten to draw on Finn's face. In Theatricality they bully Tina and Kurt. Karofsky and Azimio however later goes to attack Kurt for his Lady Gaga costume, but are stopped when the entire New Directions appears in there own Lady Gaga costumes, forcing them to retreat. In Never Been Kissed Dave bullies Kurt in a far more presonal and constant manner which becomes more and more difficult for Kurt to deal with. When Kurt finally stands up to him, he kisses Kurt, but when Kurt does not return the kiss, he becomes enraged and begins to bully Kurt even more intently to the point of threatening to kill him should Kurt ever tell anyone about the kiss. Others Others include the Regional judges, Andrea Cohen, etc.... Trivia *The first six members joined seperately, while the second six joined by threes. *The number of members never surpassed 13. *No male member was shown to have a proper audition, except for Kurt. *Every single member have dated, made out or slept with at least another member. *The Members that have left New Directions for a period of time were: Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Will. Out of the four, only one is currently not a part of New Directions anymore (Kurt). *All male members in New direction become Football player or former Football player Gallery File:SomebodyToLove.png|New Directions performing Somebody to Love at their Invitational. File:Wheels.jpg|The group performing "Proud Mary". File:Jump.jpg|The group performing "Jump" in a Mattressland commercial. File:Pilot_Glee.PNG|The group performing "Don't Stop Believin'". File:Sectionals.jpg|The group performing "You Can't Always Get What You Want". File:KeepHoldingOn.png|The group performing "Keep Holding On". Hello (7).jpg|Performing "Hello Goodbye" in the episode "Hell-O." Na Na Na.jpg|'New Directions' performing Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Glee-Like-A-Prayer_320.jpg|The Glee Club performs "Like a Prayer" File:Iceice.png|Glee kids and Mr.Schuester, "Ice Ice Baby" File:BadRomance.jpg|The girls and Kurt, "Bad Romance" File:Kiss_Costumes.jpg|The boys as "Kiss" File:Glee-madonna-tv-guide-06.jpg|The girls, Will and Sue. File:Portal-Express_Yourself.jpg|The girls "Expres Yourself" GleeCastOnCleveland.jpg|New Directions on Cleveland Category:Will Schuester Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:April Rhodes Category:Jesse St. James Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Sunshine Corazon Category:Sam Evans Category:Journey Category:Don't Stop Believin Category:Toxic Category:Gleest Category:Lady Gaga Category:Kiss Category:Madonna Category:Lilly Allen Category:Albums Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Duets Category:Auditions Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Never Been Kissed Category:Blaine Category:Artie Abrams Category:Vitamin D Category:Aural Intensity